The Legacy of Kyogre
by Vampkiller
Summary: Crossover:Pokemon, yugioh (Mostly Pokemon) Can DJ, Bakura, Alicia, and Sydney become the world's best trainers and control the rampaging Kyogre? And can they overcome the troubles of Bakura's and DJ's Millennium Items?
1. Team Aqua and its new foes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_,  
  
The Legacy of Kyogre  
  
CH 1  
Team Aqua and its new foes  
  
"Treecko! Leaf Blade!" the lime-green, big-eyed Pokemon shot a razor sharp stream of leaves out of its bright green tails.  
  
"Rattata! Dodge and use Scratch!" the small purple & white rat like Pokemon jumped over the leaves and slashed the Treecko on its red belly.  
  
"Treecko! Get up and Pound it!" the small Pokemon must have put great force in the attack, because the Rattata instantly fainted.  
  
"No, Rattata, ugh, go Zigzago.." DJ shrugged as he walked on to watch another battle. The town was filled with new trainers that day. Littleroot was crawling. It was the second day after DJ's last day of 7th grade, and he had just received his first Pokemon. He could still vividly remember the video recording given to all up and coming trainers. There were three choices for their first Pokemon, Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. The choice was simple. DJ wanted a powerful, yet challenging starter Pokemon. Torchic was the perfect fit. Its evolved forms were powerful, and their double type characteristic gave twice as many advantages, along with twice as many disadvantages.  
  
DJ walked out of the small town with some last good - byes, and looking forward to a long and difficult adventure. DJ had light tan skin and brown spiked hair. His jeans have ten pockets on each side, and his shoes are white and blue. His sweatshirt is black, and his backpack is red and white.  
  
There was one thing odd about him, though. On his first and only vacation, in Egypt, DJ bought a peculiar item, which is known as a Millennium Item. There are 9 Millennium Items from ancient Egypt. DJ's is the Millennium bracelet. The bracelet has secured itself by piercing DJ's arm and sinking the spikes into him. Each different Item has different powers, and some contain ancient and sometimes evil spirits from ancient Egypt, but all contain the power to send others to the shadow realm. DJ has never tried using the powers of his Millennium Item, but somehow knows he'll find out how.  
  
The Torchic in his one and only pokeball is red-orange with yellow feathers on its head and wings. Its legs are small, and cannot yet deliver enough damage with them to be considered fighting type moves.  
  
He walked along, and was greeted by old friends many times, but had not found one wild Pokemon to catch yet. There had already been rumors that some had caught up to 4 Pokemon already, but DJ was a skeptical teen.  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Whoa, what is that?"  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna catch it whatever it is!"  
  
"Here! Listen!" apparently, someone had taken out their Pokedex, a hand held computer containing data on all existing Pokemon. DJ already knew what the Pokemon was. The scared and overwhelmed Pokemon was a Bulbasaur.  
  
"That would be good", DJ thought aloud. The Pokedex roared over the crowd, the trainer holding it turned the volume to its max.  
  
"BULBASAUR. The Seed Pokemon. BULBASAUR can be seen napping in sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. DJ didn't even stop to listen.  
  
"Torchic! Go, use Scratch!" DJ's Pokemon slashed the animal part of the wild Pokemon with the claws on its feet. Bulbasaur was blue with dark blue spots, and a huge green bulb on its back that looks like it could bloom at any second. DJ could tell it was incredibly scared and distraught, and that it probably wouldn't be able to resist an attempted catch.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" DJ threw a second ball identical to the one Torchic was in. It hit the Bulbasaur, and the Pokemon glowed a brilliant red and shrunk into the small pokeball. It didn't even wiggle once before it was caught. DJ let out the Bulbasaur to introduce himself and his Torchic. Bulbasaur was still terrified, but as the trainers in awe left one by one, Bulbasaur calmed down and even started to play with Torchic. Night came unusually fast that day, but the three continued on.  
  
After a while, they reached Odale town, just north of Littleroot. They entered the Pokemon Center, one or two of the trainers from Littleroot sleeping in the corners with their Pokemon. The nurse and her Blissey, an oval shaped Pokemon with pink and white trimmings and a pouch holding an egg, took Torchic and Bulbasaur into the back room and healed them. They came out, and DJ bought hot chocolate for them.  
  
The three were woken up as quickly as they fell asleep.  
  
"We want that rare Charmander you have stored in this Pokemon Center, and we want it now!" DJ was just as confused as to who these people were about the rare Charmander that was supposedly stored in the Center. DJ shot up and observed the two uniformed trainers. They wore an odd blue bandana and blue striped shirts with dark blue pants.  
  
"Team Aqua!!!" shrieked the nurse. The Blissey, realizing the nurse's fear stepped in front of team aqua, and threw its egg at them, which exploded. Through the light, DJ could see that a pokeball was drawn from the pocket of one of the team members. He then realized the light was not from the Egg Bomb attack launched by Blissey, but a Carvanha, which had just appeared from the pokeball. It hovered in the air as if it were in water. Its bottom side was orange, overlapping the blue top part of the rough skinned fish. Its eyes were evilly squinted at the defending Blissey as it shot a Water Gun attack at it. Blissey fell back and whimpered. "Bulbasaur, do you know how to use Leech Seed?" Bulbasaur nodded its head and shot a light brown seed out of its bulb that attached to Carvanha. The seed grew vines and wrapped them selves around Carvanha.  
  
"What, no! You brat! $hit! Carvanha return!"  
  
"You couldn't even take a surprise attack? It's my turn. Poochyana! Go and use Bite on that runt of a Pokemon, Bulbasaur!" The female Team member pulled out her own pokeball and threw it, nearly hitting Bulbasaur on the head. Bulbasaur fell back to avoid the vicious attack brought on by the dog-like Pokemon that appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip now!" The part plant part animal Pokemon shot long vies from under its bulb and slapped the black and gray Pokemon.  
  
When the Pokemon's eyes closed (even more than they naturally are), DJ thought the Poochyana was done. He was wrong.  
  
"It's only just started, kid" shrieked the girl in anger.  
  
"Poochyana, Rage, now!" The dog Pokemon began to glow and charged Bulbasaur viciously only to be knocked back with Bulbasaur.  
  
"Grr.. Bulbasaur! Return! Go on Torchic! Use Ember!" Torchic hustled torwards the fallen Pokemon and shot small fireballs at it. Poocyana forgot its anger and leaped into a Tackle, but not at Torchic, it was trying to get the blaze off it.  
  
"No, the Pokemon Center! It'll burn to the ground!" shouted the nurse.  
  
"Mudkip, use Mudshot and put out that Poocyana!" one of the other trainers had stood up and put out the fire. The trainer had long white hair that wasn't straight; it was spiked in spiked clumps of hair. He had a blue jacket and a white shirt. His Mudkip was blue with orange fins on its cheeks. It stood on four dark blue legs. The odd trainer had a huge golden circular necklace with five arrows coming off of it.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all of you. If you defy or challenge team aqua, you will not turn up so lucky next time. Koffing! Go and use Smokescreen!" Green colored smoke filled the small room and once it had cleared, the duo had left.  
  
"Thank you two so much! What are your names?" The trainer with white hair spoke first.  
  
"I'm Bakura from Petalburg."  
  
"And I'm DJ from Littleroot."  
  
"It was so brave to go against them like that! It's the second time this week, and the last time there was no one to protect the Center. They made off with a Water Stone and smashed the Fire Stone we had ordered for the Growlithe at the police station."  
  
"That's too bad.." Bakura said. DJ had just noticed that the trainer had a British accent.  
  
"Here." She walked over to DJ and handed him a pokeball.  
  
"I really think this should go with a trainer who can train it well and keep it out of harm's way." DJ dropped the pokeball so the Pokemon inside would come out. It was indeed a Charmander, but it sparkled when it came out and was a brilliant yellow-orange, almost a gold.  
  
"Wow, that's not the normal coloring a Charmander should have" said Bakura.  
  
"Is this what those thugs were trying to steal?" DJ asked.  
  
"Yes, I belive it was. This is the only Charmander currently in the Center, and it looks to me like it's a rare one, indeed, and it's now yours."  
  
"What do you think Charmander? You wanna come with me and my Pokemon?" Charmander nodded agreeingly, and hopped up and down.  
  
That's the end of CH.1 hope U enjoyed it. LATER ^_^ 


	2. Duel of the Millennium Items

Disclaimer: Do I have 2 do this 4 each chapter? Is so, then (sniff) I don't own pokemon, or yugioh, (someday, maybe) boo hoo) but until I do someday, I'll have to put on disclaimers. (I feel lame right now, cause I'm wearing  
a tie - die shirt)  
  
CH 2  
  
Duel of the Millennium Items  
  
DJ walked out of the Pokemon Center the next day with all three of his Pokemon running circles around him.  
  
"Alright, that's enough, return." DJ said as his three Pokemon entered their own individual pokeball.  
  
"DJ! Wait up!" DJ looked back. It was Bakura following him at a quickened pace.  
  
"Can I help you with something, Bakura?"  
  
"Yes. Would you mind if I tagged along with you? You're going to challenge the Pokemon League, aren't you?"  
  
"Yah, but why would you want to come with me, I'm not exactly the best trainer yet."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I just don't want to go alone, and I need a good friend."  
  
"OK, sure, Bakura, you can come with. Are you gonna challenge the League, too?"  
  
"Oh, no. I just want to study Pokemon, especially the ones on Mt. Pyre." "I'm very fond of ghost type Pokemon."  
  
"Well, if you come with me, we won't be going to Mt. Pyre for a long while. I've got to earn enough badges to get to the Pokemon League in Ever Grande City."  
  
"I understand." Said Bakura in his British accent.  
  
"Wait. Bakura!" DJ had just noticed the necklace that Bakura wore had the same marking as his bracelet. "Where did you get that?!?"  
  
"Oh, this?" It was incredibly obvious what DJ was referring to, he had practically pulled Bakura's face to his by pulling the necklace close enough to see.  
  
"My father gave it to me, after returning from Egypt." He said while pulling it from DJ's grasp.  
  
"Bakura - look at this -" DJ rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and revealed the bracelet that was carved with the same mark as in the middle of the necklace worn by Bakura.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, grab it you fool!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What is it Bakura?!?!?!?"  
  
"Can't you hear that voice? AAAHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Bakura! Bakura!"  
  
"There's a voice in my h-" Bakura stopped.  
  
"HA HA HA!" Bakura was speaking, but it was a different voice. An evil voice. Bakura's appearance was different, as well. His hair was taller and his eyes had become pointed and vicious.  
  
"Ba-kura? DJ asked in horror.  
  
"I am not Bakura. I am a spirit sealed inside this, the Millennium Ring. I can control Bakura at will, and take over this body when I please, as long as the boy which I share this vessel has the Ring. He He He. That which you wear on your wrist, the Millennium Bracelet, it will be mine, along with the other seven Millennium Items.  
  
"There are - 9 of them?"  
  
"Good math, foolish child. When all 9 of the ancient items are with one person, the one can control the world. I own two Items, the Eye, and the Ring. Ha! And now is when I obtain my third! Your Millennium Bracelet! Ha Ha Ha! But to use the power of your item, I must first defeat you in a Duel Monsters match Ha!"  
  
"I would not be so sure you can win." DJ's voice was suddenly deeper, and had grown taller. His eyes had changed in the same way that Bakura's had. He was not DJ, anymore. "Yours is not the only Item with an ancient spirit. I am DJ's Yami, but unlike you, I'm not one to betray the Pharaoh."  
  
"What? NO!" (thinking)"If I'm in battle with an opponent that knows the ancient ways, it will be more difficult!"  
  
"HA! You'll have to beat me to get my item. Huh, but wait, it wouldn't be fair if only I had something to loose! You will put your item up for grabs! If I win, I destroy the Millennium Item and you along with it. If you defeat me, you may do the same, if you can ever get the item off DJ's wrist; for it has pierced DJ's arm to keep itself in place. You won't have to worry: you WON'T win this duel!"  
  
"I doubt it. To confirm my prediction, let's DUEL!"  
  
"I'll go first!" DJ's Yami claimed. Hehe, I play one card in Defense Mode, and two cards face down."  
  
"Hmph, say goodbye to whatever you played! Go! Headless Knight: in Attack Mode! Now attack his monster-"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my Vengeful Bog Spirit! It's a continuous magic card that prevents monsters just summoned from attacking." Said the Spirit of the Bracelet.  
  
"SO? Thanks to my strategy, your new Magic Card will help me, not you. I'll end my turn by setting one card face down."  
  
"Good" said DJ's Yami as he drew the next card. "I play this. Mirror Trick!! It's a continuous Magic Card that allows me to place Magic Cards on Monster Crd zones, and the other way around."  
  
"I then activate, Destiny Board!!! You're probably familiar with this game - winning card, Yami Bakura!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Bakura. (thinking) "He's already drawn a Destiny Board card!"  
  
"Of course I did, you fool, I have three in my deck!, Oops, sorry, I read your mind without your permission."  
  
"You can - read my mind?"  
  
"Yes, of course, didn't I tell you that my Millennium Bracelet copies the power of any millennium item it comes in contact with?" said DJ's Yami, matter of factly. "So it's good that DJ got so close to your millennium items. HAHA!"  
  
"NO! That means you've copied my millennium ring!"  
  
"Yes, and I can free Bakura's mind at any time!"  
  
"That's it! I'll free DJ's mind and beat him just as easily as I challenged him!"  
  
"Don't be so sure!" protested the spirit of the bracelet as the item on his wrist began to glow. It freed Bakura's mind from the evil spirit of the ring.  
  
On the way being trapped in the ring, the spirit screamed, "Damn you!"  
  
Bakura was out like a light. Knowing that he would be for some time, he slashed the ring and chuckd it, not knowing it would return just as easily as it was gotten rid of.  
  
That's it 4 the 2nd CH, hope it was good. REVIEW!!!! Pwease? (not spelled  
wrong) Don't be harsh, it's my first fanfict. Actually it's my 2nd chapter of my 1st fanfict. I hope U liked it and R looking forward 2 the  
proceeding chapters. C ya!  
PS: am I aloud to put in swear words as long as I rate it accordingly?  
Answer my question in your review someone. 


	3. New friends, new places, new Pokemon

DISCLAIMER: same thing of my other chapters. I don't own this stuff.  
  
CH 3 New Friends, new places, new Pokemon  
  
"I don't think he should know quite, yet." Said the spirit of the bracelet. "Not until it gets too outta hand.  
  
"What do you mean? That was out of hand!!" DJ yelled to his Yami. "And, who are you? What did you do last night in that duel? I don't remember anything!"  
  
"I'm an ancient spirit locked in the Millennium Bracelet."  
  
"You mean, this?" DJ held up his arm showing the wrist band.  
  
"What other bracelets do you where?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well, what happened last night was none of your concern, and it should stay that way."  
  
DJ's eyes grew ten times their normal size. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NONE OF MY CONCERN?" YOU FREAKEN TOOK OVER MY BODY AND DUELED THAT FREAK WITH MY DECK, AND USE THE POWER OF MY BRACELET!!!!!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT A SECOND - SOUL THING INSIDE ME!!!!!! AND TELL ME HOW YOU USED THE BRACELET TO DO - WHATEVER YOU DID TO BAKURA! IS HE DEAD? ARE YOU EVIL TOO? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?  
  
"I don't see what your problem is."  
  
DJ whipped out a frying pan that might as well be frying, because he charged toward the transparent image of his counterpart and slashed right through it. DJ fell flat on his face, but got up and continued to do this out of rage. DJ finally tired and fell on top of Bakura's unconscious body. It looked like he painted his face red. And all he could do was "UGH".  
  
(thinking) "If you were smart, you wouldn't trust me! Ha! You're correct, I am evil, and you are but a pawn in my evil game! I've already made the fool of the Millennium Ring my victim by taking his Millennium Eye! Not betray the Pharaoh? Ha! I know much more than the Pharaoh can ever imagine exists! I shall one day use him and his powers to become Pharaoh myself!"  
  
"DJ? What are we doing laying here?" the spirit of the bracelet heard in a British accent.  
  
"NO, they're already back? Erase their minds, my bracelet!"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we just fell asleep." DJ said dazed. "Why am I holding a frying pan?"  
  
"Odd." Bakura said in a casual sort of tone.  
  
"Whoa! We really over slept! It's 10 AM!"  
  
"We had better get going, then." The still tired Bakura said dreamily.  
  
The two got up slowly and walked straight past the Millennium Ring, which shone in the sun. A hustling Rattata crawled up to it and gnawed at it, which made an awful racket.  
  
"What's that noise?" Bakura stopped and walked back to the Ring.  
  
"AHH!" I can't believe I almost forgot it!  
  
"What is it, Bakura?"  
  
"It's my Millennium Ring! I can't loose it, it was a gift from my father!"  
  
"Huh? WAIT, Bakura! Stop! That ring - it's evil!"  
  
"Nonsense! I've had this forever, where did you get the idea that it's evil?" At that second, three or so dark type Pokemon stopped what they were doing and came to observe the Ring.  
  
"What a silly Murkrow! Get off my arm! What?!" A Sneasel was purring and rubbing it's head on Bakura's leg.  
  
"Whoa, that's scary. Anyway, there's another spirit thing in there! It took over your body and was talking evil and stuff, or was it a dream???????"  
  
Bakura could just imagine what DJ felt like, right now. ?_?;  
  
"I'm gonna catch this Sneasel!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's one of my favorites! Mudkip go! Use Water Gun!" The mud fish Pokemon shot a stream of water at the Sneasel, but on impact, the water froze.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Bakura said, looking oddly at the frozen pillar of water.  
  
"Bakura! Sneasel is Ice type, too. Not just dark!"  
  
"Oh, no!" The Sneasel slashed the pillar of ice and blew it into an Icy Wind attack.  
  
"Mudkip! Cover the wind before it reaches you! Mudshot!" it was too late. The wind had knocked out Mudkip. "NO! Go Larvitar! The green pokemon came out and stomped on the ground, ready to battle the Sneasel. "Use Rock Slide!" The small but powerful Pokemon summoned rocks above the Sneasel and commanded them to fall. The Sneasel was pinned. "Pokeball! Go!" The Sneasel was caught easily. "Yes! I caught a Sneasel! It's been my favorite Pokemon forever! YAY!!!"  
  
"Bakura, where'd you get that Larvitar?"  
  
"I caught it on my family's last trip to Jhoto, but if you want one sooner than that, I've heard there's a few in Rusturf tunnel near Rustboro city."  
  
"Cool. I can't wait."  
  
"Where are we going, now, DJ?"  
  
"Away from all these dark Pokemon. In there."  
  
"Yes! Another city! What's it called?"  
  
"I don't now, Bakura, let's see the guidebook."  
  
"It says here that it's Petalburg City." Explained Bakura.  
  
"Cool! It's the first city with a gym to earn a badge in!"  
  
"And just how do you know that?" Bakura asked, looking skeptical at the puny - sized city. He was turning his head every which way, looking for a gym, but all he could see was two houses, the Pokemon Center, the route out of the village, and a small pond.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to look around the Pokemon center!"  
  
"Oh!" Bakura said, breathing hard from DJ's loud yell. "Wow!" Bakura said, looking at another pond, a couple more homes, a Pokemon Market, and one of the largest buildings that Bakura had ever seen. "That's the -"  
  
"Petalburg City Gym!" DJ finished. "Let's head inside."  
  
"DJ, are you sure you're ready for a Gym match? You've only had a couple battles. I'm sure! Norman does sound tough, but I've come to Petalburg City lots of times and learned almost everything there is to know about him, like he's got Normal type Pokemon.  
  
"Two things, DJ. Maybe you should wait until your Torchic evolves and learns some fighting type moves, and, NORMAN has NORMAL type Pokemon? That's too weird."  
  
"What do you mean? Almost all of the Gym Leaders in Hoenn have names that go along with their Pokemon's type."  
  
"I still think that's weird." Bakura said bluntly. DJ and Bakura continued torwards the Pokemon Gym despite Bakura's weird feelings about the leader's name.  
  
"Here we are! The entrance to my first gym match!" DJ said with great excitement. They entered with caution; it was dark inside.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Bakura's voice echoed through the small room they had entered.  
  
"LEAVE, NOW!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Bakura and DJ yelled in unison while jumping back.  
  
"I'm Norman, da Gym leada. Sorry fer my rude orda, but every traina dat comes here is da same way. All a' you new kids dat left Littleroot town a couple a days ago are all comin' in not knowin' da rules a da gym."  
  
"Whosie da whatie?"  
  
"Cannit, Bakura!" DJ whispered loudly.  
  
"What are the rules?"  
  
"I should really put up a sign, or sompin', oh, sorry, but you must have at least 4 oda badges before challengin' me."  
  
"But why?" asked Bakura with a dazed expression.  
  
"Cause if ya don't have enough experience, my Pokemon 'll crush ya's." "Oookay" Bakura was practically yawning.  
  
"So to get my first badge, I have to wait 'till - until I get ta - to Rustboro?"  
  
"Yup, ya gotta face Roxanne fer yer first badge."  
  
"Ugh! Now we have to go through the Petalburg woods!" complained Bakura.  
  
"We would've had to pass through there, anyway, Bakura!"  
  
"Yeah, but now we have to do it sooner!"  
  
"Stop whining! The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Okay, let's head in -"  
  
"Sneasel, go!"  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just some, protection."  
  
"You're scarred of little worms and immobile cocoons?"  
  
"Hehe, yeah." Bakura chuckled, embarrassed of his fear of insects. They entered the forest, on lookers looking at Bakura shaking in his shoes.  
  
"Bakura, if your scarred of bug type Pokemon, how do you expect to cope with the darkness of ghost type Pokemon?"  
  
"Bugs are just - slimy and creepy and crawly !!!"  
  
"You know, Bakura, there is a ghost and bug type Pokemon, it's called a Shedinja. Maybe we'll see one."  
  
"Hmm, that might be interesting, but it's still a bug type Pokemon."  
  
"NINJA MASTER! FURY CUTTER ON WHAT EVER IS BEHIND THAT TREE!" "UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Bakura fell back on the ground. He was shaking, and his shirt tore as if a ghost was slowly slicing it.  
  
"Bakura! What happened?!?!" DJ asked with astonishment.  
  
"W-W-W-W-"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"W-Worms a-and immobile c-cocoons?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"T-that!" DJ looked to where Bakura pointed slowly.  
  
"Whoa, it's a Scyther! Cool, let's see, good shape, good posture, perfect health, awesome level, this isn't a wild one.." DJ came to a not so obvious conclusion. "Now I can't catch it."  
  
"Right you can't, I already did!" a girl's voice echoed through the trees from where the Scyther came from. She soon emerged from them to show herself. She wore a green tunic, had green hair, and was wearing go-go boots. Her blue eyes matched the bungie holding her hair in a pony tail. On her back was a quiver full of arrows, and in her pocket was the bow to fire with. DJ also noticed the small backpack hanging from her shoulder, which, of course, was also green.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alicia from Fortree City, and you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm DJ, and this - this is Bakura."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, sorry about my Scyther, we're training here. I like to take my Pokemon to train where they came from, so they can use their natural habitat as a edge."  
  
Bakura was still whimpering.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Your Scyther -"  
  
"Ninjamaster" corrected Alicia.  
  
"Oh, anyways, it attacked Bakura, and he's a bit scared of bug type Pokemon."  
  
"That would explain his shirt!"  
  
That's the end of CH 3!!!!!! Now in this Chapter I'll refer you to another fan fictioner, SailorSun8. She has a ton of good stories and is in love with Bakura. She's not so fond of Ryou, (un-yami Bakura), though; she has a story of him cross dressing to go out on a date with Marik (some of you call him MaLik, I can't stand that!) any way, that's SailorSun8. C ya! I know this was a really long Chapter, it took up 7 pages on Microsoft word... 


	4. Slifer the Sky Dragon

DISCLAMER: OK. I'm back again telling you that I still haven't successfully taken over Pokemon or Yugioh. _'  
  
CH. 4 Slifer the Sky Dragon  
  
"So what're you doing in Petalburg woods? Asked Alicia as her Scyther returned to its pokeball.  
  
"J-Just leaving!" Bakura said as he dashed towards the exit of the thick forest.  
  
"We were not! It's not that much further, Bakura. We'll be out soon."  
  
Alicia interrupted, "Plus, there aren't any more Scythers here, just Wurmples and Cascoons, and stuff."  
  
"Oh really? I bet you 200 yen that there's at least one Pinsir, or a Heracross! I shudder to think!"  
  
"Quit it, Bakura, the strong bug Pokemon come from the Safari Zone." DJ told him, reassuringly. "We're heading for Rustboro to earn myself a Stone basge."  
  
"Ha! I've been on my journey a while, and I have 5 badges. It was a very odd greeting from Norman, though. He kept saying, "Leave now! Go an' getchya selves 4 badges, then come back!" (Alicia made a wonderful impression of how Norman talked.), I wonder why. He seemed frustrated like 100 more trainers came in that day without one or two badges."  
  
"Aah, hehe." DJ laughed nervously. Changing the subject from the pressing fact that DJ hadn't earned a single badge, he asked, "Do you play Duel Monsters, Alicia?"  
  
"In fact, I do. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Just to warn you, you won't win. I'll bet 300 yen on it."  
  
"Fine. I, DJ, accept your challenge, and your bet."  
  
"Good. Let the duel begin."  
  
"Wait a sec. Bakura, wanna join and make it a three way duel?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"OK let's start!" "My turn first!" DJ said. "I play this Magic Card, Mystic Plasma Zone! It'll cover the field in a shroud of shadows and give all dark monsters a bonus!"  
  
"Look at this, Alicia." DJ's bracelet began to glow, and made the card's picture expand in to the background. Like they were in the card, Mystic Plasma Zone.  
  
"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Alicia was surprised at the sudden darkness.  
  
"Yes, how did you do that?" Bakura asked, also surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I somehow now just know how to use my Millennium Item." DJ said, sounding like he was questioning himself on how he did that. Alicia was lost and just decided to go along with it. DJ then just remembered what had happened with him and his Yami in the Bracelet. He knew it had to be kept secret, so he didn't show any difference in his expression.  
  
"Anyways, I set one monster in defense Mode. And that ends my turn."  
  
"Ha, yes! I summon Harpie Lady to the field, and play two cads face down! Do you dare attack?"  
  
"What a lame bluff! I also play two cards face down, and sacrifice Sangan to set a new monster!" Bakura screamed as he opened his eyes, and Alicia was in awe. The monster that Alicia had summoned was hovering in front of her, and DJ's monster had been vaporized, and a horizontal facedown card had taken its place. DJ and Alicia's facedown cards had also appeared in front of them, in a vertical position. Alicia shook it off and continued the duel.  
  
"Ugh. What a lousy card I just drew. Oh well. I'll pass."  
  
"Big mistake." DJ said, setting another monster facedown defense mode.  
  
"I also play another card face-down. And no attack, as you can see."  
  
(Alicia thinking) "No, attacking would ruin him!"  
  
"I know you want me to attack. You put that weak monster out to activate some amazing Trap card."  
  
"Shows what you know! This monster may be weak now, but not for long! I play another defense mode monster, and end my turn." The field had two facedown monsters on DJ's side, accompanied by three Magic or Trap cards, and Alicia's side held two monsters, one in defense mode, and there were two cards behind them, and was still covered by darkness.  
  
"My turn! I flip Cyber Jar! It destroys all monsters on the field, we then draw 5 new cards and special summon any level 4 or lower monsters."  
  
"No! My Harpie Lady!"  
  
"That'll be the least of your worries soon! I set four monsters!" said DJ as he put 4 more defense mode monsters on the field.  
  
"Then I play 2! In attack mode! Dunames Dark Witch and Hysteric Fairy!"  
  
"My turn's not over. I play my magic card, Heavy Storm! Now all magic and traps are destroyed. I then place one card facedown, and end my turn!"  
  
"Good, then I summon Cosmo Queen by sacrificing my two monsters. And she'll attack your monster on the left!"  
  
"Hold on! I activate Destiny Board! It may not stop your attack, but it will end the duel in five turns, in my favor! Behold the first letter! F!"  
  
(Alicia thinking) "Dork! I also have Heavy Storm, and at the right time, I'll play it!" DJ's monster (which was Warrior Dai Grepher) was destroyed.  
  
"My turn. To quicken things up a bit, I play three of these at one time! Time Turner! It advances the turn count by two; your's and mine, each. That's three full turns past, and for each turn past, my Destiny Board gains a new letter. It now reads, F,I,N,A! Just one more turn, and you'll lose! I'll just play one card in defense mode to end my turn."  
  
Even before she could draw, Alicia screamed, "HEAVY STORM!"  
  
"NO!!!!" DJ yelled as his Message was wiped from the field in front of him.  
  
"Yes, and now, I'll win! Cosmo Queen! Attack the monster on the right!" DJ's Spirit Ryu was obliterated from the field in a rush of dark light.  
  
"What'll I do?"  
  
"Maybe you can start by drawing!"  
  
"I know that, I mean what'll I do without Destiny Board!" DJ drew the card on the top of his deck, and looked at for a minute tiredly and stared at it.  
  
"What is it? Play already!"  
  
"What the? Where di-" DJ started, but was stopped as his Bracelet began to glow.  
  
"Ha Ha. It's time!" Bakura and Alicia both noticed a change in DJ, and Bakura instantly remembered what had happened the night before. All except the fact that he too had a Yami.  
  
"What's happening with DJ? Why does he look different?"  
  
"I'm not DJ! I'm the soul that resides in the bracelet that is on DJ's arm. You remember me now, don't you, Bakura. I fought the evil spirit of your ring."  
  
"You mean there's someone else inside me, too?"  
  
"Yes, but yours is evil, unlike me."  
  
"Mine's - evil? So DJ's dream wasn't a dream!"  
  
"No! and now, I've saved DJ from the power of this next monster!" The sky darkened again, going light because Heavy Storm destroyed the Mystic Plasma Zone. Lightning sparked from above, and the card in DJ's Yami's hand glowed a bright red.  
  
"The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power! I sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest, Grave keeper's servant, and Mask of Darkness, to summon my Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
The Sky seemed to rip open as a huge red object came through. The Dragon God had two enormous mouths, one atop the other, and bright yellow eyes that gleamed in the lightning, that were mounted on a head with a scarlet shine, like the rest of its long, and sinewy body, which was covered with black horns. On lookers of the duel stood in awe and muttered things like, "is that a Pokemon?" "Whoa! What is that!" "Cool"!  
  
"Wh-What's that?" Alicia fell back and dropped the few cards she held in her hand. The creature breathed and the cards on Alicia's field blew away, only to be retrieved by a spectator.  
  
"Ha ha! Slifer the Sky Dragon! The one and only, and I mean that! It's a one of a kind card, an Egyptian God monster! Its ATK. power will crush you and your deck!" Alicia had a quick glance at the card on DJ's field. It was still surrounded by a glowing red aura.  
  
"B-But its ATK. Is X000. What th-" she started another sentence, but DJ's Yami finished.  
  
"The Attack power of Slifer the Sky Dragon is determined by the amount of cards in my hand. For Every card, Slifer gets 1000 Attack power. I now hold 4 cards. That means 4000 attack power. But wait. I play Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two additional cards. So now I have 5 cards, which means 5000 attack power!"  
  
(Alicia thinking) "So what? I have Raigeki, and Mirror Force on my field. His Egyptian God will never win him this duel." "Now! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack his Cosmo Queen!"  
  
"Activate Mirror Force!" Alicia said, overlapping DJ's Yami's command.  
  
"It's no use! Slifer and the other Egyptian God monsters surpass the weak power of magic and traps!"  
  
"Other Egyptian Gods?"  
  
"Yes. There are two more cards similar to this, also with great attack strength. I've yet to obtain them."  
  
"Who are you?" Alicia asked, still staring at the God that stood before her.  
  
"I'm a soul that resides inside the Millennium Bracelet that is attached to DJ's arm."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to! DJ and Bakura can tell you all about me and how I beat Bakura's other self. Slifer! Attack! And end this duel! Haha!" Slifer shot a stream of lightning from it's mouth that hit Alicia, but didn't cause any damage; It was a hologram created by DJ's Bracelet. All of the images brought out by the cards slowly disappeared, Slifer taking the longest. DJ's body controlled by his Yami picked up the cards, put them away, and the spirit returned to his Bracelet.  
  
"I-I have Slifer the Sk-Sky Dragon!" As he was doing this, he rushed to look at his deck, but the God was missing. Bakura informed Alicia of DJ's Yami, and DJ informed Alicia about the dream he thought he had had, and Bakura's Yami. Alicia took all of it in quite slowly, and was fearful of their Yami's return. DJ didn't care much of his Yami's return, because he still thought it was not evil, and was more concerned as to where his Egyptian God card was.  
  
"Look! It's the end of the woods!" Alicia said, looking back in the direction of the entrance.  
  
"Finally! No more bugs!"  
  
"This next gym's Pokemon can squash bugs, they're rock type."  
  
"I'm only concerned if I have Pokemon that can squash bugs!" Bakura said, hopefully.  
  
That was it! Thanx 4 reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update within the next couple days, so C ya! 


	5. Rustboro City

CH 5 Rustboro City  
  
"Were out. Were out!!!! Yes!"  
  
"Bakura, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"DJ, you didn't have to be breathed on by a giant red dragon and loose half of your dueling deck."  
  
"I just wish I could've seen myself controlling an Egyptian God." The beginning of the new city was quite easy to see, because the grass and the bricks lining the city ground were next to each other, and at least three building touched the grass outside of the city. "Hey, look at that, the gym!"  
  
"Good eye, Bakura, thanks." DJ said this as he walked past Bakura to the gym door. As he neared entering, he fell over, being pushed by the door opening.  
  
"Stupid Roxanne, it's okay, Zangoose. We'll train more and try again soon." A teenage girl emerged from the gym, and barely noticed DJ on the ground until he grunted. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm kinda down. Roxanne just kicked my butt. Her Nosepass is so powerful. I'm Sydney. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm DJ, and this is Alicia and Bakura." DJ said while being helped up by Sydney.  
  
"Nice to meet you, DJ, and how's that arm? I opened the door fast."  
  
"It's okay, nice to meet you, too. That's a nice Zangoose, where'd you get it?" DJ looked at the Zangoose, admiring the lightning bolt shaped red streak across its belly."  
  
"Yeah, I thought they only lived near Fortree."  
  
"Well, this one I met near Fortree city, I'm from Lilycove. So DJ, are you gonna challenge this gym? It's really tough."  
  
"Yes, I intend to. Do you have any badges, Sydney?"  
  
"No, and Roxanne is in the way of that."  
  
"Is she mean?" Alicia said, not being able to remember her own battle with Roxanne.  
  
"No, just. It's like she's determined not to give away badges."  
  
"Well, she'll be forced to give one to me."  
  
"Don't be so sure, DJ, that Zangoose looks strong, and if it got clobbered, then I really don't think your Torchic and Bulbasaur have it in them."  
  
"Bakura, don't worry. Roxanne has rock type Pokemon, and grass types like Bulbasaur have a definite advantage. Besides, I was gonna go catch another Pokemon in Rusturf Tunnel to help me win."  
  
"Okay, then let's go." DJ, Bakura, and Alicia walked through the huge city, meeting more people and asking each and every one for directions. They all lead them east of the city.  
  
They walked out of the east side of the city, and saw a low hill, that they figured was Rusturf Tunnel. I the grass were tons of Zigzagoons, Tailows, and Whismurs, with a few Skitties.  
  
"There! It's the tunnel!" Bakura walked in first, and yelled. An echo rang back to them in the dark cave.  
  
"Bakura! You'll scare all of the Pokemon away!"  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"You better be!"  
  
"Zangoose! Slash! Now!" DJ could hear Sydney deeper in the tunnel training with her Pokemon. DJ didn't care right now; all he wanted was a new Pokemon to help him beat Roxanne.  
  
"I can't see a thing! Where are you?"  
  
"Charmander! Go and light the tunnel!"  
  
"Good one, DJ. Let's keep going."  
  
Alicia finally spoke up. "What kind of Pokemon do you want?"  
  
"Yeah, DJ howabout a Larvitar?"  
  
"No thanks, Bakura. I think maybe a Tyranitar will be too hard to control."  
  
"Well, I know mine won't go off on a rampage! My Larvitar is very loyal! But DJ, if you're worried about not being able to control your Pokemon, then you better beware of Charmander!"  
  
"I never thought of that! Ohh, no!"  
  
"Maybe it'll respect you if you use it a lot and spend lots of time with it!"  
  
"That sounds good. I will. What's that?!?!? A CUBONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAY!!! IT'S MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!! HEHE!!! Charmander! Ember! The light brown skinned Pokemon had a skull-like helmet and a bone in it's hand.  
  
"He didn't even stop to check his Pokedex! I will!"  
  
"CUBONE. THE LONELY POKEMON. CUBONE PINES FOR THE MOTHER IT WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN. SEEING A LIKENESS OF ITS MOTHER IN THE FULL MOON, IT CRIES. THE STAINS ON THE SKULL THE POKEMON WEARS ARE MADE BY THE TEARS IT SHEDS."  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
"I'll use this. Greatball! Go!"  
  
"DJ! Where did you get a greatball!?!?!?" Bakura sounded jealous.  
  
"Oh stop whining Bakura, here's one for you, too." Alicia dug in her backpack, and found one to give Bakura.  
  
"Ooooooo, thank you ^_^!"  
  
"Yes! Cubone is mine! I'll call you Skull! Come on out and meet my friends, Skull!" DJ let his other Pokemon out to meet the newly captured Cubone. Cubone sat there, and started to cry silently.  
  
"Ugh, Skull, it's Ok, I'll take care of you." DJ picked up Skull and started to rock it to sleep. He called his Pokemon back into their pokeballs and sat with Skull. Don't worry. We'll have you a Marowak in no time!"  
  
"?.? DJ, what does Cubone evolving into Marowak have to do with it not being sad?"  
  
"Marowak is my absolute favorite Pokemon ever ever ever ever ever ever. Soooo, I studied them for a long time, and Cubone can only evolve into Marowak when it has overcome the sadness it had of loosing its mother."  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess."  
  
"Poor little Cubone. I'll take care of you Skull, and you'll be a Marowak before you know it!!"  
  
"Will it battle for you, DJ?"  
  
"Oh yes. Cubone may be overrun with sorrow, but it's very loyal to any trainer that manages to capture it, and will battle anything. And if you actually get it tough enough that it evolves, it will be your friend until either of you die."  
  
"That's amazing. Can you picture something like a Primape or a Charizard being like that?"  
  
"Try Tyranitar, Bakura!"  
  
"EEEEEP! That'll come a bit later!"  
  
"Well, DJ, do you think that your four Pokemon will be enough?"  
  
"Sure, I have two that have good advantages against rock type Pokemon. I'll be fine!"  
  
THAT WAS IT!!!!!!!!!! For ch 5 at least. In ch. 3 or 4 I can't remember- I said I can't stand people calling Marik Malik, and now I actually know that there is a Marik and a Malik! There two separate people! I didn't know that before!!!! WOW!!! Sorry bout that!!! well keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- DJ _ 


	6. Cubone's Card Cache

CH 6 Cubone's Card Cache  
  
DJ lead the way out of the tunnel, with his newly captured Cubone at his side.  
  
"Skull, what do you think? Wanna help me win a stone badge?" Skull nodded, not so sad anymore. It then stopped where it was walking, and ran off to the left, towards a corner in the cave.  
  
"Skull, wait up! Don't go!" Skull continued to run, but not away from DJ. It reached the corner, and with closer inspection, DJ noticed a crack in the wall. Skull fit through easily, but DJ did not. He started to dig a little, and Skull stuck its head out of the crack and also began to dig. Soon the hole was big enough for DJ, and he crawled in.  
  
"Skull, what is this?" Skull jumped up and down, waving its arms happily. It took something from deeper inside of the crack, and came out to show DJ.  
  
"A box? What's inside, Skull?" Skull let out a small "Ceeuuuubone" and handed the small and worn down wooden box to DJ.  
  
"Hmm, let's see what's inside." DJ flipped open the latch and opened it. "Whoa! Excellent! Skull! Are these all for me?" Skull let out another cry and nodded its head, approvingly.  
  
"Thank you, Skull!"  
  
"So, are you gonna tell us what's in the box?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! Have a look!" DJ turned to face the others, and Skull turned and moped. DJ noticed just in time before it started to cry.  
  
"Skull! Come here and share! There's plenty for you!" DJ looked at the cards.  
  
"Skull, can I share these with you, Alicia, and Bakura?" Skull nodded for the third time, this being the most enthusiastic one.  
  
"Let's see, oh my God!" DJ jumped back and fell on his butt, staring at the card.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, just tripped."  
  
"You just tripped? That's it? I don't think so! You're holding an Egyptian God card, DJ."  
  
"You again!"  
  
"What are you talking about DJ?"  
  
"Who are you? Can you see everything I do?"  
  
"Why, yes. I'm inside you."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Why are interested in such frivolities?"  
  
"I asked for your name, not - your age, or something. Wait! Your age! The bracelet is really old! Like, thousands! I know that much!"  
  
"You don't know much more, do you."  
  
"Grr. Just tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Soto."  
  
"So, Soto, what do you know about these Egyptian God cards? You're apparently an owner of one!"  
  
"Hm. I know they're beyond your control."  
  
"We'll see. All try to use this card."  
  
"I doubt you can. Only a chosen few can read the text on The Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
"Even fewer know all its secrets."  
  
"Than give me Slifer, I can control it!" Don't be a fool!"  
  
"Let me prove it! If you're actually good, and not evil, than I can trust you to step in if Slifer gets out of hand."  
  
"Fine. Take it. But I give you fair warning."  
  
"DJ? What card is it?"  
  
"Huh, Oh yeah, it wasn't the card, I just tripped, sorry."  
  
"Well, are you done dividing them?"  
  
"Yep, and ready to hand out. Bakura, here's yours, and you guys, don't be mad, I just put cards in according to what I knew about your decks. And here's yours, Alicia." DJ winked, and looked down at her pile. "Whoa, good call, DJ! I've always needed this card! Thank you, Skull!" Bakura patted it on the head, and Skull smiled.  
  
"Huh, DJ!!" Alicia fell back this time, and stood up. DJ winked really hard at her, and she got the point. "Sorry, this cave is rocky."  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving before I get a face plant."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Skull, how did you know we had Duel monster cards?" Skull reached up and grabbed a card that was soon to fall out of DJ's pocket. He held it up to DJ's face, and DJ, too patted Skull on the head. DJ took it, and gasped to himself. He was holding Slifer the Sky Dragon. He slipped it into his deck box, and put it away, secretly. That night, they slept in the Pokemon Center. Skull laid on DJ's lap snoring "Cuuuuuuubooooooooone Cuuuuuuuuuuuboooooooone Cuuuuuuuuuubooooooooooone" DJ chuckled, and he heard someone else chuckling, too.  
  
"Alicia, is that you?"  
  
"Yep, I was laughing at Bakura snoring. DJ, did you mean to give me that card?"  
  
"Well, don't you think one Egyptian God card is enough for one deck?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Too many monsters to summon. But I thought Slifer was missing. The spirit of the Millennium Bracelet gave it to me. He doesn't think I can command and control an Egyptian God. And If I can't I don't know if you can, Alicia. Maybe you should wait to see if I can use it."  
  
"How do you know you won't be able to?"  
  
"Well, the spirit of the Bracelet must be as old as the bracelet itself, and that's pretty old, so I'm going to trust his judgment."  
  
"Because he's old?"  
  
"Well, he must have had Slifer for a long while, so, maybe he knows a lot."  
  
"WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT FOOL THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA?" Alicia's body froze, and so did the second hand on the Pokemon Center clock. Soto appeared on the unoccupied couch.  
  
"Would it have done any good in my deck?"  
  
"Of course it would've. If you could use it!"  
  
"I can use an Egyptian God card! You'll see! And I've made the perfect deck for Slifer!"  
  
"I hope you know that Ra is the most powerful! It should be in your deck, not hers! If you're wanting only one Egyptian God in your deck, you should choose Ra!"  
  
"You'll see the full potential of Slifer when its played in combo with the other cards in my deck!"  
  
"I still doubt your abilities to control it!"  
  
"Ugh, you'll see. Can we have a conversation without fighting?"  
  
"I guess so, what's on your mind?"  
  
"You know, everyday, I fell like I know more stuff, like about the Egyptian God cards, ancient Egypt, the ancient game of duel monsters."  
  
(thinking) "No! The more time I'm with this fool, the more our minds merge! Eventually, he'll know my goal! And the fact that I'm not on his side!"  
  
"I think you should've kept Ra for yourself."  
  
"Why, I don't even know what it does! But from you, I know how Slifer the Sky Dragon works!"  
  
"If you take Ra, I'll teach you everything about it!"  
  
"But I gave it to Alicia."  
  
"Hmm. She can't control Ra!"  
  
"It's not like you think I can!"  
  
"Like you said, you're learning more about the ancient ways everyday! Soon, you'll know enough to control Ra, and Slifer, totally."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yup, and you'll be able to have 2 decks, you know, one for Ra and one for Slifer."  
  
"If you say so, but I don't want to take Ra from Alicia, it means a lot to her."  
  
"You just wait. She doesn't know anything of the ancient ways, and she'll never decipher the text on it. She'll try to use it, and it will turn on her. It will destroy her, and she'll hand it back to you. I have foreseen it!"  
  
"Foreseen it?"  
  
"Yes, didn't I ever tell you he powers of the Bracelet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, It has the power to copy the power of any other Millennium Item it comes in contact with. I've come in contact with many Items, all except the Puzzle. That's enough for tonight."  
  
"Wait! I have more questions!"  
  
"Questions? About what, DJ?" Alicia was moving, again, and the clock's hand was moving steadily again.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
  
Okay, have you noticed that the chapters switch off, Yugioh, Pokemon, Yugioh, Pokemon, ECT.? Anywayz, um, yeah. Please R/R. 


	7. The Stone Badge’s new owners

Disclaimer: still don't own pokemon, or yugioh..  
  
CH 7 The Stone Badge's new owners  
  
DJ slept soundly the rest of the night, only to be awoken by Bakura's bickering.  
  
"I don't have to!"  
  
"It's your fault that you clogged the toilet, Bakura, now plunge! I have to go!"  
  
"Ratsum Fratsum"  
  
"Yeah, keep mumbling!"  
  
"RATSUM FRATSUM, THEN!"  
  
"A bit early to be screaming, isn't it?"  
  
"DJ, it's 10:00 AM!"  
  
"I know! It's too early for this!"  
  
"Some trainer."  
  
"Now you listen to, to, to, meeeeee.." DJ fell back on to the couch and snored.  
  
"Boys. Stupid!"  
  
"I'm done - my queen."  
  
"Oh shut it Bakura!"  
  
"Hmm. Girls. Stupid! Hey, DJ, why are you still asleep? You've got that match for the Stone Badge today, remember?"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!" DJ stood straight up in less than a second, knocking Skull right off the couch. "I am ready! Here I come, Roxanne!" DJ and Bakura walked out of the Pokemon Center, closely followed by Alicia, Skull on DJ's back.  
  
"This way!" Bakura pointed in the obviously wrong direction.  
  
"Sure, Bakura! Go on to Petalburg woods!"  
  
"NO!!! I meant this way!" This time he was pointing in the right direction. They walked towards the Gym, looking at the bright sky behind it.  
  
"DJ, are you seriously gonna challenge her? It's my turn today."  
  
"Sydney! Of course! Today's the day I earn my Stone Badge."  
  
"Sorry, that privilege is mine."  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"Hehe, I'd be happy to battle both of you."  
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
"I've already beaten you once, Sydney. But my Pokemon could always use more experience."  
  
"I'll show you! Your Pokemon won't be getting any experience, today!"  
  
"And who are you, exactly?"  
  
"The name's DJ. And after Sydney whoops your ass, I'll do you in."  
  
"Is that so? It's not nice to swear, little boy!"  
  
"I'm older!"  
  
"But less mature.." Alicia cut in.  
  
"Thanks, a lot Alicia."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Ugh -_-"  
  
"I think you're a bit misguided." Roxanne stepped in. "I'm going to battle you both. At the same time. And because I'm a superior trainer, I'll let you each use two Pokemon. It'll be 4 against 2 in your favor."  
  
"Fine, we'll except your terms!"  
  
"Then step into my Gym, and prepare for defeat." DJ and Sydney opened the doors again (after Roxanne closed them on them).  
  
"Roxanne!?!"  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Ha ha! Geodude, Nosepass, go!" Roxanne's voice came from deeper in the gym. Her two rock type Pokemon materialized in front of DJ and Sydney, and were waiting.  
  
"Skull! Go and use Bone Club!" Skull leaped up into the air and landed in the middle of the two Pokemon. It swung its club either way a number of times, but hit nothing. "Ugh! they're fast!"  
  
"Zangoose! Go use Slash!" Zangoose jumped from behind Sydney, and drew out its claws. It slashed where Nosepass was, but Zangoose's claws went straight through. It was a double.  
  
"Great double team, Nosepass! Now Geodude, use Rock Throw over and over!" Geodude threw rocks that it made out of air.  
  
"Skull! Dodge every one!" Skull leaped left and right, rocks falling everywhere.  
  
"You too, Zangoose!" Zangoose drew out its claws again, slashing each one in two.  
  
"We can't keep this up Sydney!"  
  
"It's fine! The rocks'll stop soon!"  
  
"Skull! Use withdraw!"  
  
"Zangoose, Defense Curl!"  
  
"That won't help you two amateurs! Nosepass! Screech!" Nosepass opened its beak like mouth and let out a horrible sound. Even Geodude covered its ears. Skull and Zangoose pulled out of their defensive attacks, and held their own ears.  
  
"Now, Geodude! Rock Throw!"  
  
"No, Skull, Return!" Skull started to glow. "Skull, I said Return! Come here!"  
  
"DJ, don't stop Skull!"  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"I think it's using the move, Return!"  
  
"Ahh!" Skull's eyes glowed, and there was fire around it. It illuminated the Gym, and the whole lot of Nosepass. Skull drew his arms back and screamed, "CEEEEEEUUUUUBOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's that?" DJ pulled out his Pokedex, and pointed it at the raging Cubone.  
  
"Return. The strength of this move increases the more the Pokemon likes the trainer it belongs to."  
  
"Zangoose! Defense Curl before Skull unleashes its attack!"  
  
"CEEEEUUUUUUUBOOOOONE!!!" The fire around Skull expanded in a huge explosion, consuming all of Nosepass' copies. They vanished, and the real Nosepass fainted. Geodude was blown to the wall, and then the ground of the Gym.  
  
"NO! I can't loose!"  
  
"You just did! Yay!" Skull trotted back to DJ, and hugged him. It glowed a bright white light, and began to enlarge.  
  
"DJ, you've done it! Skull's evolving!"  
  
"Wow!" The glowing Cubone in front of DJ had stopped growing, and its new body showed. Still hugging DJ was a magnificent Marowak, with a bigger and tougher looking bone. It backed off DJ, and the new Pokemon looked at the bigger club it was holding, and smiled.  
  
"Let's see." DJ pulled out his Pokedex, and pointed at Skull again.  
  
"MAROWAK IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF A CUBONE THAT HAS OVERCOME ITS SADNESS AT THE LOSS OF ITS MOTHER AND GROWN TOUGH. THIS POKéMON's TEMPERED AND HARDENED SPIRIT IS NOT EASILY BROKEN."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe you two beat me. I went to that prep. School. I trained for hours a day, and you still passed me up. Here. A Stone Badge for each of you. And congrats for you and Marowak, DJ."  
  
"Thank you, Roxanne." The four of them walked out of the Gym smiling and admiring the newly evolved Pokemon at DJ's side.  
  
"DJ, do you think I could maybe, um, come with you and your gang? I mean, I'm going the same way as you anyways, so.."  
  
"Sure, Syd."  
  
"Hey, you called me Syd! How'd you know that was my nickname?" "I dunno, lucky guess?" Over the Millennium Bracelet was a transparent Millennium Eye, glowing.  
  
Oooooookay, that was it! How fun! Okay, I'll update soon with "Ra's Rampage" really soon!" oops, I gave it out. 


	8. The Godly Rage of Ra

Disclaimer: I regret to inform all of my few readers that I still don't own Yugioh or Pokemon. And, hehe, my chapter title's different than my spoiler, but, so what?  
  
CH 8 The Godly Rage of Ra  
  
"So, where to next, Alicia?"  
  
"Well, I guess the closest way to go is Mauville, so let's go."  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"We just go through the Rusturf Tunnel."  
  
"But you remember, we hit a dead end. That's where we found Skull."  
  
"Well, there has to be a way through. If it was blocked, do you know what chaos it would bring? That passage is a huge waypoint between here and Mauville."  
  
"I guess I don't really see any chaos. Let's go."  
  
"Wait. You're just going to go to the next place before obtaining Ra from Alicia? I don't think you should!"  
  
"You have a point, Soto."  
  
"(thinking) Hmm. As he learns more about the ancient ways, he also seems to get more evil, as well."  
  
"Alicia! First, can we rest? I just got out of a tough match."  
  
"Sure, I guess." The group stopped and sat down, in the middle of the street.  
  
"What are we doing in the street?" Bakura asked, but everyone just looked at him.  
  
"Alicia, why don't you have a DUEL with someone?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Who'll take me on?"  
  
"I will." Everyone was surprised as Sydney stood up and accepted.  
  
"Well, I've never seen your deck, so it'll be fun."  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
"First, I play one card in defense mode." Alicia started. "I also play one face down. Attack if you dare!" "Yeah, sure. Amazoness Fighter in Attack mode!" (4*) (1300/1300) (All battle damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this monster becomes 0.)  
  
"To bad she won't be on the field long enough to engage in battle! Trap Hole (If the ATK of a monster Summoned by your opponent is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed.) Activate!  
  
"No, my Amazoness!"  
  
"Yes, and now it's my turn!"  
  
"Who says?" Sydney pulled a card from her hand. "Swords of Revealing Light!" (Counting from your opponent's turn, none of your opponent's monsters can attack for 3 turns of his/her own. When this card is activated, opponent's face-down monsters at that time are turned face-up, but remain in defense position. Any effects the monsters may have are immediately activated.)  
  
"No, my monster is revealed! Wait! Their effects are activated! Yes! Go Cyber Jar!"  
  
"Hmm. Alicia, you fool. That'll help ME! I summon three monsters! All in Attack mode! 1st: Amazoness Paladin (4*) (1700/300) (Increase the Attack of this of this monster by 100 points for each monster on your side of the field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer.), 2nd: Amazon Archer (4*) (1400/1000) (Offer 2 monsters on your side of the field as a tribute to inflict 1200 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points. Monsters used for a Tribute Summon or that are offered as Tributes due to other cards' effects are excluded.) 3rd: Amazoness Chain Master (4*) (1500/1400) (When this monster is sent from the field to your graveyard by your own card effect, you may look through your opponent's deck, and add one to your hand. Your opponent's deck is then shuffled. Your opponent may not see the card.)  
  
"And I summon four! All in Defense mode!"   
  
"Now, It's my turn. I Ra, I mean draw, and let's see, I sacrifice my Harpie Lady, and Summon my Double Puppet Team! (5*) (1600/1400) (When you sacrifice this monster as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, this monster counts as two tributes. When you sacrifice this monster, its ATK is doubled before it is sacrificed. It is then removed from play. You may not Tribute this Monster for any other card effect that requires a Tribute.) I then play Nightmares Steel Cage! (Normal Spell Card) (This card stays on the field until the end of your second turn after playing this card. Until then, no player can attack with their monsters.)  
  
"Is that all? My turn! "My Tribute to the Doomed Spell card should do it! (Discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 Monster card on the field (regardless of position).)"  
  
"No! Not my Puppet(s)!"  
  
"Exactly! No! Not your Puppet(s)! I'm using it on -"  
  
"Amazon Chain Master! No! (thinking) She'll take The Winged Dragon of Ra!)  
  
(Soto thinking) "No! She'll take the Winged Dragon!"  
  
(DJ thinking) "No! Alicia won't be able to summon it, which means she won't be proven unworthy, and I won't get it!"  
  
"That's right! Buh - Bye Amazon Chain Master, hello, Ahh!! It can't be! This is - the winner I need! But how'd she get it? Doesn't matter! Now, I control The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
(Soto thinking) "That's what you think!"  
  
"Now I play Change of Heart on your Puppet thingy!"  
  
"No! Now she can Summon it to defeat me!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Now I sacrifice Amazoness Paladin, and the Puppet dudes to Summon, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
(Soto thinking) "All this will prove is that Sydney cannot control Ra!"  
  
"Wow, I don't even know how it works, hmm. Um? Does anyone know?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't even know. DJ? Do "you" know how it works?" Alicia was referring to him and Soto.  
  
"Yes, somehow I do. The Winged Dragon of Ra's ATK strength is equal to the added strength of the Monsters sacrificed."  
  
"Excellent. Thanks to your stupid Puppet team, Ra has 1600 extra Atk! Plus the 1800 and 1600 from my Amazoness Paladin, and your one Puppet! Whoa! I've never had a monster of such power! 5000 Atk. Strength!" The sky suddenly darkened. A bright golden glow shone from the clouds, and from behind Sydney arose a great fiery phoenix. It wasn't solid at all. It was waving and hovering. It roared, and blew flames that weren't real. People walking in the city looked at the Winged Dragon, and like Slifer, they thought it was some sort of legendary Pokemon. They gasped and ran in fear.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Alicia's Monster, now!" The phoenix stood its ground and looked at Sydney. It opened its gaping mouth and shot fire at Sydney, who was now standing. "NO!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!" The fire reached Sydney, and she flinched, but looked up, engulfed in fake fire. It turned to the others, and shot at them, too. They all just stared at Ra, or were jumping up and down in the fire that wasn't hot.  
  
"I must stop this, Soto! What do I do? Wait! I- Ahh! Somehow, I know!"  
  
(Soto thinking) "If this pathetic child gains much more knowledge, he'll be able to claim my destiny as his own!"  
  
DJ stood up and stared Ra in the face. "Spirits Sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"What is DJ doing?" The Winged Dragon stopped its rampage, and disappeared. The card glowed, and floated to DJ's hand. He took the card slowly, and stared at it.  
  
"DJ, you can keep it. If Sydney couldn't use it, I don't think I could.  
  
"Thanks, Alicia, I'll take good care of it!"  
  
"Now do you understand, DJ?"  
  
"What, Soto? That I have to recite the text on the card to use it?"  
  
"Not just that, but you must either know or have connections with the ancient ways of the Egyptians."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I qualify, then."  
  
"I suggest you start on that deck specializing in God card you've just obtained."  
  
"Don't worry. I have the perfect idea to power and enhance the Winged Dragon's Secret abilities. I also plan to put both of the Gods into my deck."  
  
"Smart move. I also have a feeling that we near the final Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor."  
  
Whew! That was cool! Three updates in one weekend! CCCOOOOOOLLL!!!  
  
-DJ 


End file.
